


Devil in the details

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [17]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Begging, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Dry Orgasm, Idiots in Love, Implied Split Personality, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, pinning down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: It's come to a point where everything is uncertain and anything is possible but out of all this mes Shion has finally come to some conclusions.Ryo is closing in on Shion's past. But some things should just stay where they belong. In the past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I started writing this and than it took a wild turn and this right here is the end product. I honestly don't know how else to describe this other than filth with a pinch of angst and a sprinkle of sunshine. Did I say a pinch of angst? I meant accidentally throwing the whole bottle in.  
> Anyway! Why should the other two only get some action? Our boys deserve some too!
> 
> P.s I was planning this to be in one part but then... I had to start writing filth didn't I? So now it will be divided into two parts.  
> Hope you still enjoy!

**Part 1**

Sundays. He hated Sundays. Something about them always put him off. It felt like the hours of those days were stretched to their fullest.  He hated the wait. Just one more day for the week to start. It was like the wait before the fall off a cliff. He just wanted to be over and done with it. Nezumi sat by the small window in Shion’s apartment. After their talk he had wanted to get out of there, needed some fresh air but a sudden dizziness washed over him and he could barely make it two feet to the door. His muscles ached again and a craving to kick again washing over him, making him not think straight. Shion had helped him to bed and stayed by his side until he fell asleep only to wake up the next day. Only 14 days had passed since he had been admitted to the hospital and even if the first week, which was always the worst, of the withdrawal had passed he still felt like crawling under a rock and withering away. He was grateful though that the symptoms had kicked in when he was in the hospital, not that it made the pain any less excruciating or the hallucinations less vivid but at least he wasn’t on his bathroom floor chocking up on his own vomit. And Shion had been there to witness it. It had been the cherry on the top.

Shion was now in the shower, the sound of water filled the room. Nezumi was staring at his phone. 3 calls gone to voicemail and 2 unanswered texts. Where the hell was Ryo? Nezumi tried to keep the bad scenarios from taking control of his thoughts. He was fine. He had to be. Before he could call him again his phone vibrated in his hand.

“Ryo! Where the hell have you been? You ok?” he whispered in the speaker, thankful that Shion was still in the shower.

“Hey. I’m good. Sorry I had my phone off. How are you feeling?”

“What the hell! What did Takeshi do?!”

“Nothing, Nezumi. He didn’t do anything. I just had to …. Take care of some things.”

“And you expect me to believe that?”

“Believe me.”

Nezumi fell silent for a while. Takeshi was not one to let go such deeds unpunished unless there was an ulterior motive.

“Ok. Ok I believe you.

“Thank you. Listen I have to go, I’ll be in touch as soon as I can. I’m glad you’re doing better Nezumi. You don’t know how good it is to hear your voice. Talk soon.”

“Ryo wait-“ the line dropped, not giving time for Nezumi to finish. Ryo was acting so strange all of a sudden. It didn’t sit well with Nezumi.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Shion getting out of the bathroom. Only in sweatpants and a towel hanging loosely over the head to dry his hair. Nezumi couldn’t help but stare at the porcelain white, thin body and pink, snake-like scar circling his torso. 

“Nezumi… Nezumi!”

“Uh… yes. I’m here.”

“Are you?” Shion looked at him curiously. He had moved to his drawer to pick out a clean T-shirt. _Damn it_ thought Nezumi, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He knew how self-aware Shion was about his scar.

“How are you feeling?” There was a tint concern in Shion’s voice.

“Honestly? I’ve seen better days but I can’t complain…”

“Ok good. We should do something today then! Tomorrow I have class and I don’t want to spend the day locked in here.” He smiled. “Plus, once you’re back on your feet you’ll have to return to the university as well.”

“First of all, I am back on my feet, and secondly…. UGH. I had forgotten about that small detail…”

“Well you do have to get your diploma at some point.”

“Exactly! Some point. I honestly just feel like packing a backpack and leaving this place behind…” Nezumi glanced over at Shion. He could tell that last part bothered him. It seemed like he was about to say something but decided against it. Nezimu didn’t pursue it either.

“Hey Shion… I need to ask you something.” Nezumi broke the awkward silence.

Shion turned to look at him and motioned to Nezumi so they could sit on the couch.

“Back at the hospital… It happened again didn’t it? You completely blacked out right? It’s not that I mind trust me, you saved our asses back there but… Have you always had these type of blackouts?”

Shion took a deep breathe. It was a topic he had been trying to avoid because he didn’t know what to make of it. He felt stranded, no compass or map to guide him out of the thick woods in his mind.

“I don’t know… I have a vague feeling that something like that might have happened when I was young but I can’t recall it ever happening the past years…”

An earie silence filed the room. Nezumi all the while observing Shion’s every reaction.

“It scares the hell out of me… I can’t help it you know? When I see you in any sort of danger I just shut off and it feels like a whole new person is taking control of my body. I am still present, but it’s like I’m pushed at the far back of my mind. I can see what is happening but I cannot stop it.” He turned to look at Nezumi. “And you know what the scariest part is? I don’t think I want this “other me” to stop. Because when he is in control, I am calm, I can think of a million little things at the same time. It’s like this clarity washes over me. All my senses are sharp. Adrenaline rushing. I don’t care what happens as long as you are ok. As long as I can help you.”

Nezumi would be lying if he said that what he heard didn’t scare him. It was like Shion had a split personality or some other kind of disorder. To hear that he would be willing to do all that for him, it was a strange feeling one that made an alarm go off in his head but at the same time liked it. They were both messed up. _Huh, I guess we found each other…_

Shion all this time had his gaze and concentration pinned to the floor as if the answer to life’s mysteries were lying between his feet.

“Ok so we know what triggers it… me… that’s great! Besides that, you said you might have experience it as a child?”

“I..I can’t remember, it’s like those early years have been wiped clean from my memory. I don’t have any recollection of my childhood years.”

_Lucky you_ thought Nezumi. At least one of them didn’t. 

“I think I do know though, why I go into this frenzy if you want to call it that. Even though I become emotionless it’s because I get _so_ emotional. Ironic right?” Shion was clenching his fingers, forming a fist around the fabric of is sweatpants. He was nervous, could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He had to say it, it was now or never.

“Do you know why I get so emotional?”  Nezumi shook his head.

“Enlighten me.”

Shion opened his mouth. He tried to speak but nothing came out. The lump in his throat was too big. He wanted to run. His cheeks had started to draw blood, a pink hue washing over them. He took in a deep breath.

“Because I… I love you.”

It was Nezumi’s turn to have his heart drop to the floor. The light breeze outside shook the leaves, the water dripped from the tap, time passed and yet it felt like everything had come to a standstill.

“It’s futile to deny it. I’d just be lying to myself and to you.”

Nezumi was at a loss of words. Fear and happiness were fighting to overpower one another.

“Look. You don’t have to say it back. I just needed to get it off my chest. I know it’s hard for you.”

“Shion I…” Fuck! He knew his feeling for Shion were more profound than he would like to admit but having to say it? This was all too much. “It’s not that it’s hard for me…”

Shion looked up at him in surprise. A tinder of hope flaring somewhere deep in his red eyes.

“But? What are you so afraid of?”

That struck a chord in Nezumi. Because it was true, he was afraid.

“Because you get attached to people, you start to care about them, worry about them. And what do you get in return? Pain, neglect. Because they cast you aside or they die and there is nothing you can do about it. Don’t go trying to understand people, we’re all different, each carrying a ton of crap that you don’t’ need on top of yours.”

“I’m sorry to burst your bubble Nezumi but not everything is black or white. And correct me if I’m wrong but I think it’s a bit too late for us not to become attached. You know that I care about you and I believe the feeling’s mutual on your behalf as well, even if you don’t say anything your actions speak otherwise.”

Shion shifted in his spot and moved closer to the drama student, took his hand and placed his palm on his chest.

“Do you remember what you told me? That we were here, I could feel your heartbeat as you feel mine now. That this should be enough. But I don’t want that. For the first time I have someone in my life that truly understands me, and if it’s one thing I’ve learned for you is to fight for what I want.”

“And what if I don’t want the same thing? Are you really that shellfish?”

“Yes, when it comes to you I am. Is that such a bad thing? And please, let’s not kid ourselves. We both know you do want this as bad as I do.” Shion had no idea where all this confidence was coming from but he was grateful for it.

“Shion… you know that I… tsk…I-“

Shion cut him off by smashing their lips together. It had been long overdue. Breath falling hot against Nezumi’s skin. It took the other by surprise but he regained his composure quickly and answered back to the kiss by running his tongue over Shion’s lips. Shion opened for him with a sigh of relief, their tongues meeting in a feverous dance. Shion moved again, without breaking the kiss and straddled Nezumi’s lap, whose hands unconsciously landed on his hips pulling him closer. Shion trailed kisses down Nezumi’s chin, neck and collarbone, occasionally licking and biting down hard. Nezumi tried to control his breath as he exhaled. A warm and familiar sensation rising up in his lower half. Shion grabbed at his pony tail and let his hair fall lose.

“It grew longer…” he said in between short breathes.

“Mmm… You really do like my hair down, don’t you?”

Shion shrugged. “What can I say, you’re breath-taking.”

“S-shut up!” Was that a light blush on Nezumi’s cheek? _So cute_ thought Shion. Soon he was back at kissing Nezumi, taking his lips between his teeth, tongue gliding over them. Nezumi pushed Shion’s shirt up and over his head before mimicking the move for his own. He leaned forward and took his nipple between his lips and sucked on it. Shion’s hips bucked forward as he moaned and Nezumi could feel his erection press against his stomach. Shion started gyrating his hips, pulling more sweat friction on Nezumi’s half hard dick, an action that earned him a small groan. God he needed this.

Shion pushed back slightly, bringing into view Nezumi’s right arm. Hues of dark blue and purple circled his upper arm where he used to tie the rubber to make his veins pop up against his white skin. Forcing them to reveal themselves against their will. Now the area just above the forearm resembled a graveyard. Scabs had formed over the puncture point, the skin was dark and bruised and the veins completely wasted. Shion’s heart clenched at the site. It was so damaged, so broken yet so beautiful. Nezumi made a move to pull his arm away but Shion held it there, not blinking away. Slowly, he brought the area to his lips and lightly caressed it before kissing on the bruised skin. He traced the area, breathing on it, tongue flicking over dead veins. Shion never knew he could hate and love something so much at the same time. Never imagined he could love something so broken and damaged. Nezumi violently trembled under his touch, whole body shaking at the feel of warm tongue against the sensitive area.

“Shion…” he barely managed to whisper. They were both so messed up.

Shion could feel the other shivering under his touch. It was exhilarating. He could feel Nezumi get hard under him. Wanted to touch him more. He opened the button and unzipped Nezumi’s jeans, freeing his length from the confines of boxers. Stroking lightly until Nezumi was completely hard in is palm. Shion could feel himself spill precum in his pants, realized he needed to feel the other against him and so lowered his sweatpants along with his boxers just enough to free his leaking cock, taking both their lengths in hand he started pumping them, spreading precum on both, hand gliding easier.

Nezumi’s breath was coming out faster now. His head was spinning. Could feel Shion hot and heavy against him. His head fell back, eyes closed as his hand wrapped around Shion’s applying more pressure. Shion saw this as a chance to sink his teeth in Nezumi’s exposed neck. Licked at the blue veins popping out from pale skin. A small moan escaped Nezumi but quickly beat his lips to quite his voice. Being so sensitive all of a sudden irritated him. Nezumi could feel the fire in him start to grow. Thought he could burn down everything he touched because fuck the air all of a sudden was heavy and fuck Shion felt so hot and so good against him. In all honesty he could have happily come like this but he hungered for more.

“Shion…Fuck, I want- Shit I don’t have anything with me.”

Shion tilted his head from where he was littering Nezumi’s neck with kisses. All this time his breathe was coming hot against skin as his hips were grinding down on the other at the pace of their hands. It took him a minute but realised what Nezumi was saying. Reluctantly he let go of their wet cocks and climbed off Nezumi, who mourned the loss of that sweet heat and friction. The air of the room grazing his sleek cock. When had he gotten so messy?

“Where are you going?”

Shion didn’t answer. He pulled up his pants up and headed to the bathroom. Nezumi could hear drawers being opened and the muffled sounds of things moved around. A minute later Shion appeared with lube and a condom in one hand accompanied by what seemed like the start of a blush. Nezumi raised an eyebrow, lips forming a smile.

“Oh? So one, either you always had these and were planning this to happen, in which case you are a little shit or two, you went and bought these recently. If that is true, please _please_ tell me on scale of one to your eyes how hard were you blushing when you went and bought them?” By now Shion had a fully developed blush across his cheeks, the red spilling onto his neck and fading to a light pink on his shoulders.

“Oh my god!” Nezumi choked down a laugh, not managing to hide it very well.

Shion closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, mastering all the confidence in him. He wasn’t one to talk like this but he wouldn’t let the other tease him constantly. Not anymore. The next moment he opened them, an assertive air moved around him. His ruby eyes a bit darker. Nezumi stopped laughing immediately.

“I know you are by nature a sarcastic idiot and because of what you just said I will make you come first. Maybe it will teach you some manners.”

Nezumi audibly swallowed. Why did that make his cock twitch? Was it Shion’s look or his low voice? Which by the way, appeared from where exactly? With Shion he never knew what he was going to get. It was like two personalities were residing in one body. On one hand it was innocent airhead on the other cold and decisive. All he knew was that he liked both.

“I’d like to see you try.” And oh he wanted to see it. A part of him even wanted Shion to succeed just so he could find out how the other was planning to do that.

Shion lowered himself in between Nezumi’s legs, bringing his lips inches away from the other’s cock.

“Hey Shion, wait you don’t- Mmm Shit!”

Shion parted his lips and pressed his tongue against the slit, smearing the beads of precum that had formed. He had never done this before, was trying to keep calm, breathe through the nose, and ignore the bitter taste. He slowly took him in, sucking now and then on the head earning him a moan from Nezumi whose hands flew to Shion’s head, fingers grapping white locks and tugging at them. Shion moaned at the sensation and Nezumi swore he could feel every last vibration run up his spine. Then Shion started moving his head, tongue trying to swirl around the head. He looked up at Nezumi as he took him further in, eyes blown wide. Nezumi thought his heart would explode. He could tell there was no technique but frankly he couldn’t care less, not when he saw pink lips stretching to accommodate him, when those eyes now appearing so innocent, stared back up at him. God the sight, this had to be illegal. He could feel his orgasm start to build up. This wasn’t good.

Nezumi put a little more force on his grip and pushed Shion off him.

“Come here.” Nezumi got up as he pulled Shion to his feet and led them to bed, making Shion lie down. Soon all clothes were off and Nezumi had this burning desire to taste Shion when he saw his leaking cock, head flushed red.

“If I’d known you’d get like this from giving me head I would have let you done so sooner.”

“You really are sadistic.”

Nezumi just smirked at the remark. Not wasting any more time he took all of Shion in one go, swirling his tongue around the hard length, cleaning him up as Shion humped in approval. But Nezumi pulled away a moment later. Leaving a frustrated Shion squirming on the bed.

“Turn around.”

“Why?”

“Tsk. Just do it.”

Shion looked confused but did as he was told. Nezumi started to place kisses on his back, biting down at the scar. Once he reached Shion’s ass, he spread the cheeks lightly apart. He intended to taste all of him.

“Nezumi. Wait. No!”

Too late, Nezumi licked at the puckered flesh, tongue pushing past the other’s walls. Shion shoved his head in the pillow to muffle the sound as he groaned. It felt weird. Hot. So damn good he thought he was losing his sanity. Nezumi continued the treatment for a while before sucking on him. An animalistic sound broke past Shion’s throat. Nezumi had to stop to check if he was ok and because hearing Shion come undone like this was doing all sorts of things to him. His cock was painfully hard and could feel the spill of precum running down his length.

Nezumi took the lube that Shion had brought along and applied a generous amount on his fingers. He brought a finger to Shion’s entrance and lightly pushed in past the second knuckle. Shion’s voice hitched and Nezumi stopped moving, allowing him to adjust. Once he saw his shoulders relax and felt him loosen around him, he started moving again and soon was adding a second finger in. He thrusted faster curling his fingers each time they met their end. Shion was a panting mess. He was so soft and so hot inside Nezumi couldn’t wait to sink in to him but he also didn’t want this to finish. Loved the small moans, the way Shion pushed against his fingers for more, the small arch of his back.

“Nezumi… Come on… I want… more.” The last part came out in a whisper, Nezumi nearly didn’t hear it.

“Why you little… And I’m the sadist?” All this time Nezumi was fighting back not to enter him in one go and fuck him hard. He was too riled up. He tore open the condom and ran his lube covered hand over himself.

Nezumi came behind Shion and lightly lifted up his hips. With one hand he spread Shion open as he guided himself in with the other. He cursed in his head because this was becoming too much. Seeing him stretch Shion open to take him in, the heat, the gasps of the other. All of it, rushing over him. He had to be high again. Pupils dilated, head spinning. Fuck he craved for it. This feeling of euphoria and need for another round. But this was so much better.

 Nezumi waited for Shion to steady his breath before going in, in one go.

“Ah! Yes! More…. please” Shion felt his insides burn as the other started to move. The feeling faded away quick and gave its place to pleasure. Nezumi staled for a second at the hearing of the plea. _What the hell is happening?_ Shion pleading for more… How much more could his heart endure? Why did that turn him on so much? Shion must have noticed the small pause in the thrust and he could have sworn that as he tilted his had he saw him grin. He was fucked.

Holding him in place by the hips, he began to pound into him harder. He leaned in and kissed Shion and the nape of his neck before biting at the spot. Drinking in each moan or gasp that left Shion’s lips.  Shion grabbed at the bed sheets, bit at the pillow. He shivered when he felt Nezumi’s long hair fall and cares his back.

“Nezumi, I want to see your face.”

“Tsk…” Without saying more he pulled out and let Shion turn on his back. With a kiss to distract him, Nezumi took Shion’s hands and placed them above his head pinning them there.

“Before you ask, that’s because you’ve been so demanding.”

He didn’t allow Shion to answer as he sank in him all the way to the hilt and started thrusting hard and fast once again.

Shion was frustrated because he couldn’t touch Nezumi, but this feeling was mixed in with a tint a pleasure. A few more thrusts and suddenly Shion’s vision became white. Crying out as Nezumi had found his prostate and was applying pressure with every thrust. Shio knew that he wouldn’t last for long like this, the drag of the others cock, his length brushing against Nezumi’s abs as he hovered over him, pinning him to the bed. Dark hair falling on the side like black curtains, obscuring everything else in the room apart from Nezumi’s face. And it was the only thing he wanted to see, grey eyes half lidded, red lips slightly parted. This man was truly beautiful.

So he put aside all his pride, found that assertiveness again and used it to his advantage. He had a bet to win after all.  

“Nezumi. _Please._ ” He begged.

Nezumi opened his eyes to see again those big innocent eyes, now dark red and glazed with want staring at him. Yet behind all this mirage of innocence he could discern a sly smile forming at the side of his lips. Who was this? How could he appear so innocent yet mouth things that reached the borders of being lewd? He was even blushing as he said it for crying out loud.

“Please…Nezumi” he gasped in a thin voice.

“Holly shit.” His orgasm hit him out of nowhere, hips violently bucking out of control as he spilled hard and thick in him. His head lay in the crook of Shion’s neck as he fucked him through the high. Wave after wave crushing over him. A deep groan broke past, not able to contain it at the sound of his name being chanted. The grip on Shion’s hands was tight turning his knuckles white. The other hands digging into the flesh of hips as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

It took him a moment to find again his breath. When he looked at Shion, he had the brightest smile on his face. A victorious smile.

“Shut up.”

Shion winced when Nezumi pulled out but he hadn’t come yet, still hard but not far from release. He had been holding back for far too long. Nezumi took his cock in hand and slid it down to the base, clumping hard as he pushed two fingers in and went straight for his prostate. Shion’s hips bucked forward. The need to come desperately clawing at him.

“Ne-Nezumi!”

“Not so fun being teased around; is it now your majesty?”

Shion moaned as the other kept curling his fingers. Toying with him, altering his pace from quick short thrusts to long and deep. So this was how he would lose his mind. Nezumi finally released his grip and took him in his mouth sucking hard on the flushed head. Shion came instantly. Back arching up from the bed, spilling hot in his mouth. He was whizzing and spent but Nezumi didn’t show signs of stopping. He kept thrusting his fingers in him and moving Shion’s softening length in his mouth. This was starting to become too much. Shion gasped for air, over-sensitivity kicking in.

“Nezumi, stop. I can’t.” but his body betrayed him. After a few minutes his cock was standing to attention once again. Growing bigger in Nezumi’s mouth. He felt like electric shocks permeating through his body every time he pressed against his prostate. Senses hyped. Heart pounding so fast he could hear it.  Vision was out of focus, it kept fading and coming back like he was in a trance.

Nezumi pushed his hips down with one hand to try and hold him in place so he could control the jerking of his hips. Bobbing his head up and down, tongue gliding over the underside. He pressed one last time deep inside him while taking him as far back as possible before he felt Shion tremble and gasp for air. He couldn’t find the voice to cry out. Hips bucking up as he came dry a second time. A cocktail of pain and bliss was served as he tried to calm down from his second high.

They both collapsed on the bed exhausted. Chests heaving.

“Imneed toh hve nther bth”

Nezumi moved his head to the side to look at Shion.

“Ok try that again but this time with your head out of the pillow.”

“I said I need to have another bath.”

“See? Wasn’t so hard! But I will have to agree with you on that. Mind if I join you?”

Shion’s eyes widened. “Seriously?! Yes! I mean no! Why would I mind?! Please save me from having to see you wet and naked. Such an atrocious site!”

“Hhhmm I think I like you better before I introduced you to sarcasm.”

Shion just ignored the comment and moved towards him, laying his head on the others chest.

Nezumi had a puzzled look.

“Yeah I know it’s not your thing but just let me for 5 minutes?” he looked at him with puppy eyes.

“Geeze you’re such a puppy sometimes.” He said as he rested his hand on those white locks. They were so soft.

“Well I did used to work at a dog shelter as a teenager to feed and clean them. I guess I picked up on a few tricks.”

“Wow what a hardworking man! I thought you wanted to go out.”

“I still do. I just want to rest for a bit.” Shion closed his eyes and listened to the other’s heart. It was still beating fast. He focused solely on that. On Nezumi being right here, right now. The awareness still struck him, having admitted to being in love with him. He needed some reassure that this was really happening.

Nezumi was not the type to lie in bed with someone curled up next to him. Would never allow it with anyone but complied when Shion just came and laid his head on his chest. Strange how some things you never thought would change went and did just that, without asking for permission. He believed it would have freaked him out but found himself relaxing despite the constant confusion in his head, messing up his thoughts as to what he felt towards Shion although deep down inside a realisation borne that he didn’t know was possible but yet it was becoming all the more clear how unavoidable it was.

The task of getting out of bed was harder than they had expected but they finally made it to the shower.

 

The sun shone bright on this Sunday afternoon. After grabbing lunch Nezumi felt the urge to get out of the city. It had been so long since he’d been to a park or forest. They hopped on a bus and headed out of the city towards Hinohara, a village not far from Tokyo. Shion gladly went along with him; it was rare to see Nezumi excited for something. The smile plastered on his face just grew wider as building gave away to green fields and trees as they put more distance between them and the city.

The village was a bit more crowded than usual since it was Sunday and spring had settled in for good. Nezumi took Shion by the hand and lead him towards the forest. After a few minutes of walking he took a turn to the left when no one was around them and went off the trail.

“Do you plan on getting lost or is there some ulterior motive here?” Shion asked masking his curiosity with a playful tone.

“Oh please, get lost here? I used to go hiking whenever I got the chance. I know my way around a forest.”

“Mmm full of surprises. So, where are we going?”

“Wait and see.” Nezumi turned to look at him, eyes still shining from how happy he was. He seemed to be in his natural habitat. This suited him more than the city.

They walked in silence for a good 40 minutes, passing small ponds until they reached the top of the waterfall. In was at least a 60 meter drop. The sound of water falling and crashing against rocks, birds singing and fresh air. Oh the fresh air was the highlight of it all. Hints of grass, moss and musk filled the air. They stayed there for a while but left because people started to show up at the base of the fall and littered the air with their talk and clicking sounds of cameras. Nezumi led Shion away. They hiked a bit more until no human sign could be seen around them and came to a glade. The trees stopped as if being blocked by an invisible wall and the surroundings opened up to a green field and blue skies.

“Wow!” Shion had to stop for a bit to appreciate the beauty and simplicity of it. “I had no idea this existed.”

“I know. That’s why I brought you here.” Nezumi said as he walked into the open and lay in the grass. Shion joined him shortly after. The green strands, tickled his nape and the breeze caressed his cheeks. Both of them lay there staring at the rich clouds above, floating over them as the wind carried then to new places. Time passed and all they could hear were the sounds of nature. Crickets and an occasional bee buzzing past them in search of nectar. Time flew by and none realised how long they had been there. One hour, two maybe.

Shion lightly caressed Nezumi’s fingers with his to grab his attention.

“Hey. We should head back. You just got out of the hospital not long ago, don’t push yourself too much.”

Nezumi opened his eyes reluctantly and sat up. Shion didn’t look like he could be convinced to stay more and so agreed to leave.

The mood on the bus had become gloomy as if returning to the city meant returning back to all the problems they had left behind. Today for once, in a time that seemed forever ago, they had felt normal again, like two students who only had to worry about everyday life troubles but all that was slowly crumbling down like a pillar of sand. The white clouds they were gazing upon earlier seemed now darker as they circled the city. It felt like a bad omen. A feeling of unease crept up on them from behind. Sly and cunning.

The rain came pouring done as they entered the city, dissolving any good vibe or slight hope they had managed to sum up while in the forest. Because deep down none of them knew what awaited them but they sensed it wasn’t going to end well.

Shion accompanied Nezumi to his apartment.

“You sure you don’t want to stay one more night my place?”

“Yes Shion, I don’t need a baby sitter.”

“You know I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Yeah I’m sorry.” He was on edge; it was the first time he was going to his room after the incident.

“Ok, call or text if you need anything. I’ll see you around.”

“Sure. Bye.”

Nezumi made his way past the corridor and to the door of his apartment. He took in a deep breath and turned the key.

The place was dark but clean. Shion made sure there was no sign of what had happened but Nezumi could feel it in his gut. How death still lingered here, how the need for another kick still pierced through him. He slouched on his armchair trying to calm his heart. His arm throbbed as if taunting him, never leaving his mind to rest and forget even for a second. Nezumi could feel it, the maddening yearning.

He got up and went the vent in the wall, opened it slowly. Was he that stupid? No, just a bit to get the edge off. Empty. Shit. He didn’t know if he was more relieved or angry. He forced himself to believe it was relief because if not then he didn’t know if he would be strong enough to stop and that scared the living crap out of him. Finally, he got up and went to bed. Sleep it off or at least try to cause his brain decided to punish him for the lack of drugs by replying the events of the past weeks in an exclusive movie night marathon. The only things keeping him at bay was the fact that Ryo was ok and well, Shion admitting he loved him. He caught himself smiling at the fact like some stupid teen. God what was happening to him. With that thought in mind Nezumi shut his eyes and drifted off.

                                                                                                                 -------

Ryo sat at a café with a paper in his hand. His coffee had gone cold. He had read the file over and over again and it all seemed so… normal. Why? Why was Takeshi so keen on finding out more about Shion? The only thing that caught his attention was the phone number with a different area code. He took a long sip of the cold brew. Grimaced at the cold bitter taste. People cast inquiring looks at his torn lip and bandaged hand. He wore sunglasses to hide a blue eye. Clearly from what he guessed form people’s reaction, he didn’t fit the type to sit at this outdoor café. How dare he enjoy the sun and some time to himself at a better looking neighbour. Ryo payed and left. Clouds were gathering above. It looked like it was going to rain. Tomorrow he would call the number; all he needed was a story to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do say the devil lies in the details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Part 2 is up :) And this time it's a cocktail of things, angst, fluff you name it. Hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> P.S There is a description of attempt in rape so please proceed with caution if this theme bothers you.

**Part 2**

The cool breeze against his face was rejuvenating. The dark clouds loomed above him as he took another drag of the cigarette, enjoying the sweet burn and the fill of smoke in his lungs. Ryo glanced at his phone. 10:55. He got up from the cold cement of the rooftop, from which he had to pry the door open with a lock pick since the janitor locked it each time while shouting at Ryo “Not on my watch!” as if his sole goal was to jump from the roof. Tempting really, but he was over that.

Residences and neon signs come into view. Their bright led lights working 24/7. What a waste of energy he thought as his eyes caught a billboard sign advertising some new noodles that apparently were paradise in a cup, only a glass of boiling water separating you from eternal pleasure. Ryo had to draw his eyes from the sign, feeling like a fly attracted to the flickering light. He took a final drag and stomped out the remaining. Taking in a deep breath and clearing his throat he dialled.

The line on the other end only took a few minutes to answer. The voice that answered sounded kind and a bit distracted.

“Hello?”

“Am I speaking to Mrs. Karan?” Ryo talked smoothly, with a polite tone trying to be as official as he possibly could and knew how to.

“Yes. I’m sorry but who is this?”

“I’m calling from the University of Tokyo. From what I see in our file, your son is a student here correct?”

“Yes, he is. What happened? Is he ok?” Karan genuinely sounded worried now.

“He is perfectly fine, not to worry.” He lied.

“Thank God, you scared me!”

“I apologise for causing any inconvenience. We are just going through our student’s files to make sure everything is in order and I came across Shion’s. It appears there is no home address and only this number for emergencies.”

There was no answer from the other side of the line and so Ryo took the cue and continued to talk.

“The reason I called is to confirm that this number is valid but also to ask for a house address.”

“I see. Isn’t it enough that he has the address of his dorm on the form?”

“New policy. If you wouldn’t mind could you please give me one so I can complete his file. This way he won’t have any problems in the future.” Ryo had to sell it in any way possible.

Karan hesitated for a moment, something that Ryo found weird. Why was it so hard to just tell him the goddamn address?

“If it is the only way to help avoid dealing with this later, ok.”

“Thank you very much.” Ryo scribbled down on a piece of crumpled paper the address. He thanked her again and quickly hang up.

The wind had picked up pace when he ended the call, his golden locks twirled and flew in his eyes. Ryo shoved the paper in his pocket and headed back inside. Takeshi would be waiting.

                                                                                       -------

It was only Tuesday and yet Nezumi felt like a week had already passed since he’d been back in class. Everybody casted side glances at him as if they’d seen a ghost. He had been away for nearly a month; it felt surreal to be back. But this was better than staying in his apartment, staring at a ceiling. The distraction was welcome, any distraction really at this point. Anything to keep his mind from drifting off. He could still hear the soft and luring song of heroin, like sirens singing to sailors to sail to their death, crashing against the stones and drowning as the song still called out to them, only realising too late that their end was nigh.  So Nezumi, like odysseys bound himself in his books and lectures. He could still hear the tempting song but he was safe here, away from it.  He had to believe that.

                                                                                     -------

Shion sat at a bench in the university grounds waiting. He honestly didn’t want to do this but if no one was going to tell him what was happening he figured he’d get some answers himself. He was tired and frankly annoyed of running around like a fool asking and never receiving an answer. He had played over and over again what he wanted to say in his head, recited it like a speech but it always changed. The only thing he did know for sure was that he wasn’t leaving without clear answers.

“I was honestly surprised when I saw your text. I thought you never wanted to see me again.” The voice came from behind him. Shion got up to face the other.

“Let’s go somewhere quieter. We need to talk.”

Shion found an empty auditorium and closed the door behind them as Akira made his way to the centre of the room.

“If you wanted to get me alone all you needed to do is call.” He joked but noticed Shion had a strange look in his eyes. The edges were a bit darker then what he remembered.

“I’m going to get straight to the point and you better answer me.”

“If I feel like it.”

Shion didn’t reply instead he darted a menacing look towards Akira who was leaning against a wall, supporting his full body weight on it.

“I know you have it in for Nezumi and I have a pretty good guess as to why. But there is more to it and I want to know what it is.”

“You think I had something to do with your boyfriend ending up in the hospital?”

“I know you did.”

“Careful there Shion, accusations like that could get you in trouble.”

“Answer me.”

A light chuckle fell from Akira’s mouth. He had never seen Shion this serious, it amused yet intrigued him at the same time.

“So, you’re implying I have something to do with Nezumi’s drug addiction?”

“That is exactly what I am implying.”

Akira was starting to get irritated. He had underestimated how smart Shion was but then again, he knew that the other couldn’t do much without proof. More importantly he was keener on finding out how Shion had come to this conclusion.

“It’s a shame really, just a few more grams and he wouldn’t have made it.”

Shion felt a spike of anger course through his veins like wildfire spreading in a forest. He lashed out at Akira, grabbing him by the hem of his T-shirt, using his full body weight to pin him down against the wall. The med student thought he was stronger than he looked however he could still shove him off if he wanted to.  Shion’s hot breath crushed against the other’s skin, who could see Shion’s pupils fully blown with a dark red rim surrounding them like a solar eclipse as he looked up at him.

“Mmmm I like it when you get rough.”

“Did you sell him the drugs?” Shion’s voice was steady, cold despite the burning look in his eyes.

“Sell it to him? No, I just asked him to do me a favour.”

“Putting a knife under someone’s throat is not asking for a favour.”

“He had a choice Shion. And he chose to go and stick that needle in his arm. That wasn’t me, that was all on him.”

Shion wanted to believe it was a lie, desperately searched for any signs that Akira was lying but he knew he wasn’t. That choice had been Nezumi’s and Nezumi’s alone.

Akira was getting tired of the interrogation, hated been put on the spot and letting others have the upper hand. With a swift move, he stood up straight and grabbed Shion’s arms pushing them of him. One moment Shion was facing Akira’s cold green eyes the next his face was planted against the wall, one arm held behind his back by Akira’s tight grip. He tried to move but the other was taller, stronger and the angle of his wrist made any attempts to move pull on the muscle and tendons sending a spark of pain throughout his right arm.

“You had your fun, now let me have mine.” Akira whispered next to Shion’s ear as he placed his head on the white strands and took a deep inhale. Taking in the others scent. He moved back to his ear and took the lobe between his teeth, biting down on it before passing his tongue along the rim of it.

“Mm you taste so good.” Akira took immense pleasure at feeling the other fight down a full body tremble as he held him in place. Feeling the other try to squirm free, keeping his voice in check as he breathed through his nose. Akira wanted to devour him whole.

Shion wanted to bash his head backwards and break the others nose but never found the chance.

Akira pressed himself against Shion who could feel the other’s half-hard cock rub against his ass. His breath fell hot on his nape as Akira scraped white teeth on soft skin.

“I could take you here. Right now.” He pressed again, now fully hard as he took Shion’s free hand and placed it on the wall, keeping it in place with his.

“I could stretch you open.” Akira thrusted forward, searching out friction for his leaking cock. “Fuck you senseless.” Hips bucking once more. Shion tried again to move but the other was too heavy.

“Go to hell.”

Akira huffed out air in an attempt to laugh.

“Such a dirty little mouth. Maybe I should make better use of it.” Just the thought of Shion on his knees, stretching his pink lips to accommodate him made Akira shiver. He grabbed Shion by the hair and tugged at the white strands, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. Hot tongue flickered over the pink scar, biting down on it. Shion felt dirty, this was getting out of hand, he had to think of something, anything to get him to stop. Taking a deep breath to steady his voice he spoke.

“Do you know Takeshi?”

Akira immediately seized grinding against him, pulling away. Shion could finally breathe now that the other was off him.

“How do you know that name?” For the first time Shion saw Akira genuinely surprised, his stance betraying him as a flicker of concern flew behind his eyes but was quickly drowned in those icy greens.

“Well I guess I got my answer.” And then it struck him. Shion almost felt dizzy just at the thought. For once he wished he could just slip into that state of trance where everything seemed so clear and he could just get the answers he needed even by force because this was all too much to take in.

“Did you… did you _sent_ Nezumi to Takeshi.?” Just mouthing it and Shion felt at the verge of going into a frenzy. He knew that it had been Nezumi’s choice. He was an adult and he had fucked up. Big time but now was paying the price for it but sending him as a wrapped present to the wolf’s den did not help. Shion could take what Akira did to him, it still angered him but when it came to Nezumi he could just completely lose control. Wanted to punish anyone who would lay a hand on him. He honestly didn’t know he had such dark feeling in him that manifested in such a way but he could not help it. It was like trying to punch through water, all you managed to do was tire yourself and startle even more the water. So, he just let it take him, drown in it.

Before he knew it, Shion felt his knuckles crack against Akira’s cheek. He felt numb, no pain on his hand hitting on bone.

Akira was now furious. He grabbed Shion by the shoulders and pulled him down as he simultaneously brought up his knee, driving it in his stomach.

All the air gashed out of Shion as his arms, reflexively wrapped around himself.

“Get out!” Akira shouted. This had gotten out of hand really quick.

Shion grunted as oxygen flowed through his lung again although it felt like inhaling flames.

“Now!”

With that Shion decided it was best to leave. He had already gotten more than what he’d bargained for.

Akira slammed his hand on a desk when the other was gone. How the hell did Shion know about Takeshi? Was it Nezumi that finally told him? Or maybe… No. What were the odds? Akira was seeing red just at the hint of it. Felt like he had been played with and oh he despised that.

It was time he had a little chat with Ryo.

                                                                                     -------

Shion still hurt as he made his way to the Theatrical department of the campus. If memory served him correct, Nezumi still had half an hour of lecture. Shion decided to wait in the hallway, he was mentally and physically too tired to go anywhere else and he did not want to be alone right now, fought as hard as he could not to think about Akira’s breath across his skin, the ghost of his weight still lingering on his back. Made him sick. He pressed his back against the wall and slid to the floor, resting his temples against the cold surface desperately trying to cool off his head. _Akira sent Nezumi to Takeshi and was somehow involved with the drugs_. The scenario played in his head repeatedly until the door of the classroom opened and a flow of students rushed out.

Nezumi caught Shion with the corner of his eye sitting on the floor, vacant stare in his eye.  Something was not right.

“Shion? Hey, are you alright?” he tried to mask his concern as he helped Shion up who just threw himself at Nezumi, hugging him tight, fighting back tears.

“It’s ok.” Nezumi caressed his hair, heart clenching, as people eyed them suspiciously. “Do you want to go back to my place?” Shion didn’t answer, simply nodded as he rested his head on Nezumi’s shoulder.

Once home, Shion sat on a chair not speaking while Nezumi brought him some water.

“What happened?”

Shion took a sip, it was refreshing, helped recover his voice.

“I’ll tell you only if you promise me you’ll act civilised.”

Nezumi did not like the sound of that. He bit his lip as he considered but Shion didn’t give him any room for debate.

“Promise me.”

“Ok, ok I promise.”

Recalling the events was the last thing he wanted to do but he felt the need to tell someone and more importantly he did not want to lie to Nezumi. And so, he told him everything and the more he spoke the more he could tell Nezumi was fighting back his anger. Clamping and relaxing his hand into a fist.

When Shion was done talking, Nezumi quietly got up and headed for the door with Shion rushing behind him.

“Where are you going?!”

“To bash his head in the floor.”

“That’s your way of being civilised?”

“Oh trust me, I will be doing him a favour ending this quickly.”

“Nezumi, stop. You promised me. Just, just please stay here with me. We’ll deal with it another time. Please.”

Nezumi closed his eyes to try and relax. He had to put aside his wants right now and stay with Shion, he knew all too well what it meant to be forced into something without your consent. But because he knew exactly how it felt, it made him all the more enraged, could feel the blood boil in his veins at the thought of Akira pinning Shion against a wall and having his way with him.

“Nezumi…” Shion was too weary to fight, if Nezumi decided to leave he did not have the strength to stop him. Nezumi must have sensed this and with one last effort to subside his anger turned and took Shion hand, leading him to bed.

He lay down and motioned Shion to come over who went along without any sign of joy. Usually, if Nezumi made such a gesture Shion would be smiling brighter than the sun but now he was so beaten down that he just lay there and curled up next to Nezumi, pressing his face against his chest. Nezumi wrapped his arms around the other, was sure Shion could hear his heart beat fast in his chest. He never knew how much it would hurt to see the other so defeated.

They both lay there for hours until sleep finally took them.

                                                                                      -------

Two days passed since the incident. Shion was still shaken up but was dealing better than he expected so he didn’t complain and just buried himself in his studies. The news didn’t report either of a drama student being arrested for bashing somebody’s head in so Nezumi must have kept his promise although he wasn’t sure for how long that was going to last. Had it not been for Nezumi that day Shion didn’t know if he’d actually come out of it with all his mind still intact.  

_DNA comes in 3 forms, A-DNA, B-DNA and Z-DNA, the latter being the only left-handed helix. Z-DNA can-._ Shion was interrupted by the violent vibration of his phone ringing. He smiled when he saw who it was.

“Hey sweetie! How are you?”

“Hello mom. I’m… ok. You?”

“Happy to hear your voice. How are your studies going?”

“So far so good. Lot of work but I’m managing.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I just wanted to let you know that someone from your secretary called about some missing information on your file.”

“Missing information? I’m sure I had provided them with all the necessary information.”

“Apparently a home address was missing. But you don’t have to worry about it, I took care of it. I just wanted to let you know.”

“Oh ok. That is a bit weird but thank you nonetheless. How is the bakery going?”

“It’s getting busier everyday but I can’t complain.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Shion was suddenly struck by an idea.

“Hey mom. I was thinking maybe this Friday I come visit and stay for the weekend.”

“Yes! Of course!” Karan sounded happy and Shion could feel her smile from ear to ear.

“There is one thing though, I would like to ask you.”

“Anything.”

“Would you mind if I brought a friend with me to stay with us for the weekend?”

“Oh my! You have a friend!?” she joked

“Hey!”

“Of course, you can! I’d love to meet them.”

“Great! I’m excited for you to meet him.” Shion was nervous and happy at the idea. This would be the perfect occasion to leave the city and just get away from everything for a few days. All he needed to do was convince that idiot of his.

“Oh and speaking of friends. Safu has been mailing me and asking about you. She says you haven’t answered her messages in a month! Are you sure everything is ok.”

Shion hesitated for a moment. He couldn’t speak to his mom about any of this.

“Y-yeah, I’ve been really busy. I’ll apologise to her. How is she doing?”

“Well you would know if you’d answer her! She is fine, enjoying her studies in Europe.”

“I see. I’m happy for her. Anyways! I’ll see you this Friday.”

“See you then, love you dear.”

“Love you too mom.”

                                                                                       -------

The movie ended and the end titles started playing, disappearing one after another at the top of the screen. Shion closed his laptop as he turned to face Nezumi.

“Now that’s what I call a good movie!” Nezumi grinned.

“It was ok I guess.”

“Ok? Shion! Are you sure we watched the same thing?!”

“Ok ok it was terrific!” Shion got up and grabbed his phone sitting next to Nezumi. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“I have a 2 hour class in the morning but after that I’m free why?” Shion looked a bit disappointed.

“Oh. No never mind.”

“Shiom. Tell me, you know how much I hate that. Finish what you were about to say.”

“I’m going to go visit my mother in Ichihara and was wondering if you wanted to come along for the weekend. It would be the occasion for you to finally meet her.”

Nezumi thought about it for a while. He wasn’t very keen on meting family members but the idea of leaving the city for the weekend was very tempting.

“Sure, why not.”

“But you have class…”

“I can skip it.”

“No, I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not, I’m telling you I will. Besides it’s an acting class I think I have that skill pretty well covered.”

“But-“

“No buts, look I’ll prove it to you.”

Nezumi got up and faced away, when he turned again, his eyes were dark. He started improvising, pretending to be angry but then abruptly stopped, grief was written all over his face. Shion had to admit he was very good. Emotions changed from one to another with such ease. Finally, Nezumi approached him slowly, his stance had changed, more relaxed but filled with an air of confidence. He leaned over Shion, giving him his most seductive look, lips parted and curving into a small smile when he saw how Shion started to blush. The red in his cheeks only increasing with Nezumi only inches away from his face.

“How was that?” Nezumi asks in a sultry voice, Shion could feel every last word brush against his skin. He had to clear his throat before speaking.

“That was…um… very convincing.”

Nezumi pulled away with a victorious smile. “So, where do we meet and what time?”

“I’ll text you the address now. We’ll rent a car and I’ll drive us there so we don’t have to rely on trains all the time.”

“Wait. You can drive?!”

“Yes, I can drive! Don’t act so surprised you idiot!”

“Oh this will be fun!”

Shion rolled his eyes and sent Nezumi the address attached with a map to the rental car company.

Nezumi’s phone lit up as he received the information on his LINE. “Shion, just the address would have sufficed.”

“Well excuse me for making your life easier!” Before Nezumi put back his phone, something caught Shion’s attention.

“Nezumi?”

“Yes?”

“What was that?”

Nezumi followed Shion’s gaze to his phone screen. He smiled.

“What is what dear?”

“That!” Shion took the drama student’s phone and shoved it in his face. Embarrassment rising to his cheeks once again.

When Nezumi received the message from Shion, it had lit up to reveal that Shion was listed in his contacts as “Innocent small bean” accompanied by a picture of him sleeping shirtless, mouth a bit open and a small line of drool drying on the side of his mouth.

“Oh this? Cute, right?”

Shion didn’t know where to begin. That Innocent small bean was apparently the nickname he didn’t know he had or the fact that Nezumi had actually put a picture of him in his contacts. A gesture though that Shion had not anticipated and made his feel giddy. Despite the fact that the picture he chose was humiliating.

“First of all, it’s not cute. Delete it immediately and secondly, I never drool!”

“Well you did this time. Don’t know if you recall, but you were very tired after last time’s _activities_.”

By now Shion’s face was competing with his eyes for which was redder with Nezumi bursting out laughing at his reaction, all the meanwhile holding his phone out of reach from a desperate Shion trying to take it from him and delete all evidence.

“Fine keep it! I’ll just change your name to Drama Queen. Very befitting.”

“Oh please, at least I’m a queen!”

Shion couldn’t help but laugh at that.

                                                                                         -------

Nezumi met up with Shion at 07.00 in front of the rental office. The sun had just risen and the sky still shown red. Dew covered the grass and a light chill lingered in the air from the previous night, refusing to let go.  

Time passed and the two enjoyed each other’s company in silence. As they reached closer to the sea, the breeze carried with it the smell of the ocean. Seagulls cold be heard in the distance, circling high above them as they rode the air currents.

“Have you ever taken the Aqua line?” Shion broke the silence.

“No, never. It’s huge.” Nezumi’s eyes widened as they made their way across it stopping for a few minutes at Umihotaru for Shion to stretch his legs and purchase some snacks for the rest of the trip.

“I’ve always been more of a forest person but I have to admit this is nice too.” Nezumi was resting his arms on the metallic rails as he looked out to the horizon, watching cargo ships sail in the distance. His leather jacket stuck to the metal from the humidity and his hair blew in the wind, the sun hitting directly on those slate strands giving them a dark blue hue.

Shion couldn’t keep his eyes off the beautiful shades that played with the light.

“My mom and I used to go to the sea each summer when I was a kid. I love how open it is, the sand between your feet and the sea salt sticking to your skin. We should go one time.”

“Why did you stop going?” Although he could already guess the answer.

“Kids can be mean but teenagers are worse.”

“Then let’s go together one day. We make a pretty good team.”

Shion looked bitter, remembering how Nezumi got those scars.

“Come on now, don’t give me that look.” He sounded a bit annoyed.

“Sorry… but yeah let’s go. I’m sure I’d kick your ass in sandcastle building!”

“Huh! Challenge accepted!”

They made their way back to the car and continued under the tunnel of the Tokyo Aqua Line. Once out the other side, both squinted from the sun’s glare, their eyes adjusting again from artificial to natural light. Shion decided to turn on the radio at a random station for the rest of the trip. However, when the song started playing both he and Nezumi looked at each other in sheer surprise.  
  
_I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me. Don't like the drugs, the drugs...._

Shion hurriedly tried to press all the buttons on the radio to switch it off while Nezumi snorted in an attempt not to laugh at the irony of the whole situation.

It was close to noon when Shion brought the car to a stop in front of a small bakery that also served as a café, with a terrace giving at the back.

“I thought we were going to your place.”

“Later, this is my mom’s bakery, I thought we’d surprise her now.”

“Wait what now!?” Nezumi was not mentally prepared for this. Should he have brought a gift? He didn’t know how these things worked. What was he going to say? “Hi, I’m your son’s junkie boyfriend” didn’t really cut it. As he stepped out of the car he made sure his white and black sleeves T-shirt covered his arm. It was still bruised and not the most pleasant sight in the world.

The small bell at the top corner of the door frame rang as Shion stepped inside.

“Sweetheart! I wasn’t expecting you till this evening! What a wonderful surprise.” Karan rushed from behind the counter to go and catch her son in a warm embrace.

“We’d thought it’s be better to surprise you instead!” Shion returned the hug, smile on his face.

“Did you grow taller?”

“No mom, you’re always asking the same thing each time I come over.”

“Beansprout.” Nezumi let out as he supposedly cleared his throat.

Shion glared at him. “And that would be Nezumi. Nezumi, this is my mother, Karan.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Nezumi stretched out his hand to greet her but was surprised by being pulled in a hug from Karan.

“The pleasure is all mine! Shion met someone at university! I never thought this day would come!”

“Hey! Is this a “Bash Shion” convention?!”

“I like her.” Nezumi murmured to Shion. Looks like he had stressed over nothing, these two were already kicking it off.

“I just made some cherry cake, come sit inside and I will bring you some!”

“Oh you’re in for a treat!” Shion grinned at Nezumi as he took him by the hand and led him to the terrace.

Nezumi had never gulped down food in such vigour and speed as he did with this cake. Shion just stared at him in sheer surprise while Karan beamed with satisfaction.

 

The night had settled in, the sky above them shown with the stars, their brightness not concealed by the city lights. Shion showed Nezumi the house. It was cosy, with wooden floors and a brick wall in the kitchen. The warm yellow lights gave it a calming aura, the aroma of freshly baked cake lingered in the air. Shion led Nezumi up the wooden staircase, the steps creaking under their weight as they made their way to Shion’s old room at the top floor. It was an attic converted into a room, the ceiling inclining to one side until it gave to a big window looking out at the back garden where Karan was now sitting in her chair, reading her book as she let the boys rest for the night.

A desk lay close to the window with a telescope to its right, set and ready to gaze at the stars. The bed was placed across a library, dusted with time and filled with scientific books.

Nezumi walked around, inspecting the place as Shion stood by the door frame watching him. It was so surreal having him here, in this very room where he grew up. His heart wanted to burst from happiness. The drama student came to a stop in front of the library and shook his head disapprovingly.

“What is it?”

“Shion. You’re the smartest person I know. Don’t get me wrong science is important but look here.” He pointed at the books. “No literature, no art. Take your head out of the books Shion….and shove it right back into art or literature books!” He walked over to Shion. “Perspective Shion! Perspective! Art teaches you to perceive the world differently. Take dancing for example, my awkward ball of white fluff. You might see it as an awkward social way for people meet or exercise. What do I see? A way of expression, communication. Perspective Shion! Remember that.”

Nezumi pulled out his phone, set the volume to max and pressed play. Shion felted himself being pulled in by the other and ending up between his arms. Nezumi placed his arm on Shion’s waste while taking his other hand in his. Shion automatically placed his right hand on Nezumi’s shoulder.

“Are you serious?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

“I don’t know how to dance Nezumi!” The music started playing. First came a lonely cello, it’s deep notes filling the room but soon it was accompanied by two violins.

“It’s high time you learned.” Nezumi started dancing with Shion looking down at his feet and stepping on Nezumi who grunted. He felt like a sack of potatoes being dragged around compared to Nezumi’s fluid motions.

“Don’t stare at your feet. Look at me and just feel the music. Follow me.”

Shion took a final glance at his stumbling feet before bringing his gaze on those grey eyes pinned on him. Shion, gulped down a lump in his throat. Nezumi had such grace, his movements flowing with easy as he swirled Shion. The world spinning, objects merging into each other until he came to a halt once more.

The light above them cast their shadows out the window, and into the garden. Karan was smiling, she could hear the music while watching the two dancing dark figures before her sway in rhythm.

The song started to die out, notes falling deeper as Nezumi dipped Shion to one side, supporting his weight with one hand. They were both breathing fast. Nezumi could feel Shion’s hot breath against his skin, the thrumming of his heart against his fingertips as if he were actually holding it. Red eyes, searched his face for something, an action? Three little words? He didn’t know.  He smiled softly as he pulled him back up on his feet the moment the song ended.

 

The weekend flew by quicker than any of them wanted to. Karan was sitting with Shion in the living room while Nezumi was taking a shower.

“How did you two meet?”

Oh boy. Shion hadn’t thought about what he should say.

“He uh… he helped me out in a difficult situation.” It seemed so far away, that first time they met.

Karan looked worried but didn’t push it. She knew that if there was more to it, Shion would have told her.

“Hhmm I can’t believe my boy is in love.”

“Yeah… Wait What?! N-no. It’s not what you think!” Shion was so startle by the statement that he jumped from his spot to face his mother.

“Shion, love. Do you really think I didn’t notice? You’re practically radiating like the sun when you’re next to him.”

Shion felt his face burn like the sun. He sighed. “I guess there is no hiding it from you then.”

Karan smiled as she shook her head. “How long have you been together?”

Shion felt a pang in his chest at that. “It’s uh, it’s complicated.”

Karan frowned as she examined her son’s face.

“I am going to take a wild guess here and correct me if I’m wrong. You confessed but he hasn’t answered you…yet.”

Shion was looking at her in shock. “How the heck…”

“Let’s just call it mother’s instinct.”

Shion had a pained smile on his face, the weight he felt in his chest now suffocating him. It ate at him from the inside out, even if he told himself it was ok, he didn’t care. It was all a lie because what other choice did he have?

“He loves you too you know?” Shion faced his mother with a questioning look. “From the little time I got to spend with him, I can tell he’s not the type to freely express his true feeling even if he is outgoing.”

“You can’t know that.”

“Shion, listen to me. Nezumi is a good actor but not as good as he thinks he is.” She placed her hand on Shion’s leg, tender look in her eyes. “Don’t you think I noticed how he looks at you when he thought I wasn’t paying attention to you? His eyes might as well be gleaming. Or how he is always watching out for you? Yesterday when we went to the festival and you tripped and nearly fell because you tend to be clumsy, Nezumi grabbed you and stopped your fall but don’t think I didn’t notice his hand lingering at your lower back after that. He cares but shows it in a way that looks dismissive. No normal friend would do that.”

Shion was left speechless. He had noticed all those things yes but he never believed they meant something more.

“Just give him some time and I’m sure he’ll come around to saying it.”

Shion nodded, hoping that his mother was right.

“Honestly I’m glad that got out of the way. I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“I know.” She winked at him.

“I’ll go check if he needs anything and pack my stuff, we should leave in an hour or so.”

Shion got up and headed to the bathroom. He lightly knocked on the door.

“Do you need anything? Are you decent?”

“Yeah.”

Shion opened the door and walked in. The minute he stepped inside the steams stuck to his clothes, damping them but that wasn’t his concern. He slammed the door shut while whisper/shouting “Nezumi! I thought you said you were decent!”

“I am. I’m a decent person or so I want to believe. You didn’t specify.” Nezumi stood by the sink, brushing his long dark hair that fell a bit lower than his shoulders, completely naked. The dark strands, covered some of the burn marks but Shion could still see the rest on his lower back. He had to drag his eyes off him.

“I-I’ll just step outside. Call if you need anything.”

“I do, since you’re here could you brush the back of my hair?”

“Really?!” Shion sounded thrilled.

“Yeah, but don’t get used to it. It’s only because you happen to be here.” What a liar he was. Deep inside, his stomach felt like someone had opened a jar of butterflies and poured them in.

Shion walked up behind him and took the brush from his hair, slowly passing through velvet long hair, trying to be as gentle as possible. Nezumi caught a glimpse of Shion’s expression at the foggy mirror. He was so concentrated at the task, so content. Good, like this he wouldn’t notice how his lips caught into a small smile.

                                                                                           -------

The house felt empty after the boys left. Karan knew that there was more to the story of how these two met and that Nezumi was a peculiar individual but all she cared to know is that he cared for her son.

Another normal Monday, another day at the bakery. Sunrise was still an hour away but the ovens were up and running. Karan didn’t think this day would be special. Why would it? In this small town everything flowed quietly like a stream passing through a forest. Once everything was prepared, she went and turned the open sign at the door, visible to the future customers.

Not an hour passed since the opening and the doorbell rang, announcing the first customer.

“Good morning! Welc-….” Karan dropped the loaf of bread she was holding. In a matter of minutes her adrenaline spiked red and all air abandoned her.

“You…”

“I’m homered that you remember me.” He answered in is gruff voice.

“What do you want?”

“Oh, nothing really. Just curious to see where you finally settled down. It took me quite some time to track you down. I’ll give you that.” He took a muffin form the basket and bit into it. “Mmm tasty.”

“Leave. Or I’ll call-“

“Or you’ll call who? Please do. I am dying to have my suspicions confirmed.” Leaning against the counter, pompous smirk on his face as he pushed back a red strand of hair that fell out of its place behind his ear.

Karan bit at her lip. How did he find out? After all these years. Why was he back?

“I’ll be seeing you around Karan. Don’t become a stranger again.”

Takeshi waved her goodbye while exiting the shop, leaving a startle and scared Karan behind.

This was a good day he thought. This was a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank my friend for the nickname "Innocent small bean" because apparently that's my nickname from now on. It had me tearing up from laughter and so I had to make Nezumi use it for Shion. It just suits him so well!  
> Nezumi has a picture of a sleeping, drooling Shion on his phone. Let's just appreciate that, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> Look I can explain.... Nezumi has a thing for innocent looking young man and Shion can play the part well if he wants to. I am sorry this got out of hand, right? No? Someone?  
> Ok bye.


End file.
